


Pleasant Distractions

by entanglednow



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor blunders his way into Loki's room, with little politeness, and proceeds to enthusiastically stomp his dirty boots all over Loki's clean floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Distractions

Thor blunders his way into Loki's room, with little politeness, and proceeds to enthusiastically stomp his dirty boots all over Loki's clean floor.

"Father is missing," he declares, as if it's a matter of such import that he cannot contain it any longer.

"I didn't do it," Loki says, with a bored sort of inevitability. "You can check under the bed if you like."

"I never thought you had." Thor dismisses the possibility with a wave of his hand. Which immediately makes Loki wish he _had_ done it. Thor's trust be damned. It's insufferable that Thor's delusional faith in him still affects him so much. He covers everything with a look of crushing boredom.

"So why did you come to me?"

Thor frowns, and it's his disappointed frown, the one Loki has come to know well. The expression is still juvenile and unbecoming. It makes him look like a sad polar bear. Certainly nothing a prince of Asgard should be wearing in public.

"I trust you more than any other, brother, and your skill in finding things which are lost is unmatched."

Loki sighs. "Father is not lost, he's hunting."

"A hunt from which he should have returned by now." Thor looks like he desperately wants to thump his fist on something, but there's nothing in range. He settles for waving it in a manner he obviously thinks is purposeful.

"Because you've never become distracted and followed your prey long into the night?" Loki counters.

Thor shakes his head, and Loki marvels at how little Thor understands the similarities he shares with Odin. He lowers the book he's reading, and wonders, not for the first time, why he must solve all the problems of Asgard when he could not be more different from them.

"You truly believe father is lost then?"

"Yes." Thor nods.

"And he needs to be found?" Loki will admit that he finds endless amusement in the way Thor forces himself to be still. His brother has never learned patience and has no defense against it. It's amazing he can be still at all.

As if to prove him right Thor takes two steps forward. "Yes. We must find him."

Loki still sees no good reason to move from his comfortable position.

"You don't perhaps think he's become distracted by a particularly fetching stag?" he hazards.

"No." Thor looks annoyed at the suggestion, when in fact he'd done the same thing last Winter.

"Perhaps he'll bring it home and make it a prince of Asgard." Loki can't help adding.

Thor's angry, wounded expression is fairly new, but Loki's becoming familiar with it too. He tosses aside his book, it's clear he will find little peace until Thor is turned in some new direction, and carefully pushed down it.

"If you're so certain why don't you consult Heimdall?"

"He will not help." Thor pouts, he actually pouts, and Loki allows himself the sharpest laugh.

"If Heimdall refuses to aid you then I suspect that if Odin is lost then he certainly has no wish to be found. He can look after himself, and he clearly doesn't want you blundering into his affairs."

"I will not blunder."

"Of course you will, you blunder everywhere, you blundered in here." Loki affects a bored tone. "I have no doubt you even blundered your way into the bed of that woman who was fawning over you last night."

Thor looks dramatically offended, and Loki has never been able to resist, though it's almost too easy. A push here, a press there. It's almost more work to let him have things his way.

"Don't pout it's unbecoming." Loki finds his book in the sheets, fingers separating the pages.

Thor wraps one hand around his leg and pulls.

 

****

 

Loki will be cross about his room, at some point, Thor knows this. The bed is broken, and there's a scatter of delicate things still rolling around on the marble floor, book pages flung towards the door. Thor doesn't wish to unwind himself from his brother, though Loki is already pushing at him in irritation with sharp fingernails. Eventually he relents, rolls away.

"This does not mean you have won," Loki says, voice low. "I'm still not going to help you."

Loki steals Thor's discarded cloak, folds and piles of red fabric arranged in abandon across and between his pale limbs. It makes his hair look astonishingly black. Thor wants him, even though he's just had him.

"You do not consider this a win?"

"No." Loki's thigh swings sideways, smacking Thor's arm away. "This is a distraction from our argument, nothing more."

"It was a very pleasant distraction," Thor decides, curling a hand round Loki's thigh. "And I believe you let me win when I ended up between your thighs."

"If you ever wish to find yourself there again, I suggest you make it sound less like a prize to be won," Loki says warningly.

Thor wants to kiss him again, to feel the sharpness of his teeth.

"And yet I have never fought so hard to win anything else." He barely avoids being smacked in the ear by Loki's carelessly flung arm.

"You're an oaf," Loki tells him, but that is not all that Thor hears in his voice.

"And you are devious and beautiful." Thor tugs at his cloak, until there is an indecent amount of flesh on display. "I wish to argue again," he says, and he fully expects Loki to chastise him for his greed, and take his beautiful, pale limbs away. Instead his brother rolls, digs his clever fingers into Thor's shoulder, long leg sliding over the muscle of his waist, cloak falling away.

"I may win," Loki warns, and his hair falls around his face in dark lines.

Thor grasps for his waist and pulls. "Then I will make the victory worthwhile."


End file.
